In conventional ultrasonic imaging, a focused beam of ultrasound energy is transmitted into body tissues to be examined and the returned echoes are detected and plotted to form an image. In echocardiography the beam is usually stepped in increments of angle from a center probe position, and the echoes are plotted along lines representing the paths of the transmitted beams. In abdominal ultrasonography the beam is usually stepped laterally, generating parallel beam paths, and the returned echoes are plotted along parallel lines representing these paths. The following description will relate to the angular scanning technique for echocardiography (commonly referred to as a sector scan). However, the same concept with minor modifications can be implemented in abdominal scanners.
The basic principles of conventional ultrasonic imaging are well described in the first chapter of Echocardiography, by Harvey Feigenbaum (Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, 5th ed., Philadelphia, 1993). These will not be repeated here except as necessary to illustrate the differences between the conventional techniques and the present invention.
It is well known that the average velocity v of ultrasound in human tissue is about 1540 msec, the range in soft tissue being 1440 to 1670 m/sec (see for example P. N. T. Wells, Biomedical Ultrasonics, Academic Press, London, New York, San Francisco, 1977). Therefore, the depth of an impedance discontinuity generating an echo can be estimated as the round-trip time for the echo multiplied by v/2, and the amplitude is plotted at that depth along a line representing the path of the beam. After this has been done for all echoes along all beam paths, an image is formed. The gaps between the scan lines are typically filled in by interpolation.
In order to insonify the body tissues, a beam formed either by a phased array or a shaped transducer is scanned over the tissues to be examined. Traditionally, the same transducer or array is used to detect the returning echoes. This design configuration lies at the heart of one of the most significant limitations in the use of ultrasonic imaging for medical purposes; namely, poor lateral resolution. Theoretically the lateral resolution could be improved by increasing the aperture of the ultrasonic probe, but the practical problems involved with aperture size increase have kept apertures small and lateral resolution poor. Unquestionably, ultrasonic imaging has been very useful even with this limitation, but it could be more effective with better resolution.
In the practice of cardiology, for example, the limitation on single aperture size is dictated by the space between the ribs (the intercostal spaces). For scanners intended for abdominal and other use, the limitation on aperture size is not so obvious, but it is a serious limitation nevertheless. The problem is that it is difficult to keep the elements of a large aperture array in phase because the speed of ultrasound transmission varies with the type of tissue between the probe and the area of interest. According to the book by Wells (cited above), the speed varies up to plus or minus 10% within the soft tissues. When the aperture is kept small, the intervening tissue is, to a first order of approximation, all the same and any variation is ignored. When the size of the aperture is increased to improve the lateral resolution, the additional elements of a phased array may be out of phase and may actually degrade the image rather than improving it.
Instead of replacing the single transmit/receive ultrasound probes that are common in the medical industry, it would be advantageous and cost effective to increase the resolution of these devices with an add-on system. However, adding resolution to existing system would face additional challenges, such as synchronizing an add-on system to the existing host ultrasound machine.